Seth Imprints on a Squirrel
by dreamgirl964
Summary: The title says it all. Reviews make me happy! One Shot!


Jacob's point of view

_Renesmee is so beautiful!_

_Shut up _Leah replied with venom. She was just bitter that I imprinted on a vampire. She didn't imprint on anyone yet.

_I said SHUT UP_

She also didn't like when I mention how happy I am with my vampire imprintee.

_Guys, I smell a vampire!_ Seth warned all of a sudden.

Both me and Leah tensed up but growled when we found out that it was just Seth trying to steer the conversation away from that topic.

_Sorry, just that I can't stand when you two fight. _Seth said in his head sadly.

_Get used to it,_ Leah retorted grumpily.

Seth whined loudly, a sound of complaint.

_Why do you have to be so mean, Leah! Aren't you happy that Jacob imprinted!_ Seth thought.

_Do I have to remind you AGAIN?_ _He imprinted on a VAMP!_ Leah barked out loud.

_She's no ordinary vampire......._ I thought dreamily.

_I'm out of here_ Leah thought and transformed back to human. Me and Seth look away politely. Leah always hated when I started to think about Renesmee. She understood imprinting and how us wolves can't stand not being or thinking about there imprintee 24/7, but she was just so damn queasy about the fact that mine happened to be half-vampire. I wouldn't care if Renesmee was half zombie, I would still love her.

_Renesmee…_I thought happily. She was so beautiful and perfect in every single way. The way she giggled and showed me pictures through her mind…. I would be nothing without her.

_I can't wait till I imprint on someone…_ Seth thought dreamily.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me already a million times. _I thought, rather rudely. Seth _always_ says that when I start to think about Renesmee and I thing about Nessie a lot.

_She will be so pretty and will have the most beautiful smi-_ I cut Seth's daydreaming short to think

_Let's go hunting, I'm starving!_

_Sure!_

I got a few animals down and had a big meal. Seth didn't quite kill as much as me.

I saw a squirrel from the corner of my eye and pounced on it. I wasn't actually going to eat the small thing (ew, imagine eating a squirrel), but sometimes me and Seth just liked to catch a few and kill them.

Then all of a sudden, Seth hurled himself on me and brought me down before my claws even reached the squirrel.

_What the hell are you doing! Do you want me to kill you! _I yelled in my head.

_Do you want ME to kill you!_ Seth screamed back.

I was slightly stunned by this response. Seth wasn't usually this aggressive or violent. He now held the tiny grayish squirrel between his paws, staring at it in awe.

_Why are you – OH MY -!_

*Back at the Cullen house*

Third person (fly on the wall)

Renesmee shoved her tiny fingers to Bella's throat, showing her for the millionth time that she wanted Jacob here now. NOW.

Bella scowled. She felt cheated as a parent. Renesmee now looked like 5 year old and it seemed the older she got, the more she wanted Jacob.

Edward had his arm slung around Bella and he knew exactly what Renesmee was thinking. His nose was wrinkled in dislike.

"I don't know where he is, sweetie," Bella told Renesmee honestly.

Renesmee frowned.

Then, to Renesmee's great joy, Jacob suddenly burst through the Cullen's front door and raced to the living room, where all the Cullen's were present.

His face was huge with amazement and it looked like he was holding back laughter.

"You guys will not _believe_ this!" Jacob cried out excitingly.

Edwards's eyes popped out in disbelief and his mouth dropped as he heard (figuratively) what Jacob was talking about.

"What? That you finally figured out that you stink up everything?" Rosalie spat.

Jacob's smile didn't even waver as he ignored Rose's comment.

"Jake!" Renesmee screeched happily. She stretched her arms out to Jacob.

Jacob momentarily forgot about what he was going to tell the Cullen's as he lifted Nessie into his arms and kissed her cheek. Renesmee giggled.

"What are we not going to believe?" Bella asked, half because she curious, and half because she wanted Renesmee to stop obsessing over Jacob for a second.

Jacob looked at her weird for a second, like he had no idea what she was talking about, then remembered and laughed so much that he had to put Renesmee down. Renesmee did not like this one bit.

"Well, Seth imprinted today!" Jacob said. He was grinning like an idiot, and he knew it.

"That's great, who's the lucky girl?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob starred at Carlisle, biting his lip since he was holding back some big laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer and cried out, "He imprinted on a -"

Jacob was cut off as Seth skipped into the living room with a huge smile on his face and a cute, small squirrel on his shoulder.

"Hiya guys!" Seth said enthusiastically, waving his hand.

The Cullen's starred at him, dumbstruck, until Bella decided to be the first one to speak up.

She cleared her throat and asked, very calmly as if Seth was mentally slow, "Seth, may I ask why you have a squirrel on your shoulder?"

Seth's smile got wider and Jacob started cracking up on the floor, earning him a disgusted look from Rosalie.

Just then, Leah bounded into the room awkwardly. Her teeth were grinded together and her nose wrinkled. She put her hand on Seth's free shoulder.

"Let's go," Leah demanded Seth, pulling him back slightly.

"Wait, I want to show them Jessie." Seth said, unlatching his shoulder from Leah's grip.

"Jessie?" Bella said slowly, raising a perfect eyebrow in a way that meant that she was questioning Seth's sanity.

"Yeah, Jessie. Here she is!" Seth pointed to his shoulder.

Jessie, the squirrel twitched its head to the side slightly and then put one tiny paw on Seth's neck. Seth exhaled in happiness, his mouth turning upward in awe.

"Wait." Rosalie said all of a sudden, her brows knitting down in disbelief, "Are you telling me that Seth imprinted on -"

"Jessie!" Jacob squealed in between his laughing attack.

All of the Cullen's jaws dropped. Rosalie bit back laughter. Jasper looked at Jessie then back to Seth in disbelief. Edward was chuckling slightly and Bella was biting her lip, trying not to be rude and laugh. Alice smiled hugely. Emmett was laughing just as much as Jacob was. Carlisle and Esme were looking at each other with there eyebrows at there hair lines.

Seth noticed the bad reaction and he frowned. He put his hand on Jessie's tiny back and huffed.

"You guys could at least not be rude. I don't think there is anything funny about me imprinting on Jessie." Seth huffed, but his voice got all lovey-dovey when he said Jessie.

"That's right, Seth." Alice said, going on her tippy toes and petting Jessie's head, "I think she is _adorable_!"

"Thank you Alice!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Emmett asked in a low voice, but every one heard him.

Every one was silent for a moment.

"Well….It's not like I can just look and see for myself. That would be rude!" Seth said, while his cheeks reddened.

Rosalie couldn't help herself – she burst into laughter.

"Why did you name her Jessie?" Alice asked, getting angry that Rosalie was being rude.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I didn't name her Jessie. I just could _sense,_ I guess you could say that Jessie was her name."

Everyone stared blankly at Seth, except Jacob who was still cracking up.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his head with his hand, as if he was stretching and said, "Well Jessie is good name for…..her. It's a unisex name. Both genders can have it. Though…..Seth, I can see quite clearly….that well, Jessie is most definitely male."

Seth gasped and covered Jessie with his hands.

"How dare you look at Jessie naked!"

Emmett joined Jacob on the floor, laughing his guts out. Leah was outraged at the Cullen's reactions (and slightly disturbed that Seth imprinted on a guy. Who cares if it's a squirrel, but it was a _guy._)

Alice looked disturbed, but she sucked it in and smiled a painful grin.

"Wow, Seth. Who knew you were destined to be with a male squirrel? Ha."

Seth grinned happily. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

The End!


End file.
